


Together at Last

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Aftermath of Torture, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to suffer to get your happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my 50th (ish) fic, I wrote this, chapter two should be up soon. Thanks for your continued support, I hope that you guys enjoy this.

Leo Fitz never imagined that his happily ever after would begin with tragedy, but that was how it did begin. It was the day after he and Coulson had returned from Maveth, and Jemma had distanced herself, grieving for Will. Something that Fitz had expected after all, she had loved him. But that’s not what had worried Fitz. It was that she refused medical treatment for her wounds, that Ward had given her. She had said it was fine, that they weren’t that bad. Fitz had his doubts through. He had heard her screams of pain.

It was the day after that he heard those screams of pain again. Coming from the bathroom. He was sitting with Bobbi, a deathly silence between the two of them. As soon as he heard the screams, he was racing down the base to find her, trying to open the bathroom door but it had been locked. There no getting in. “Jemma!” he shouted, repeatedly trying the handle, and slamming his shoulder against the door, but it was to no avail. The door wasn’t opening. “Jemma, please open the door. I want to help.”

Still no answer. Fear struck his head, hearing her cries of pain, and the sound of running water. “Move,” came a voice from beside him. Daisy. “I can open this.” Fitz nodded, stepping aside to let Daisy take charge of opening the door. “Jemma,” she said, this time louder so that Jemma could hear her. “I’m going to open the door, OK? Just be careful, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jemma still didn’t answer, though her cries lessened to sobs. “What are you going to do?” Fitz asked Daisy, noting the concentration on her face.

“I can break the lock. I’ll try to do it as delicately as I can, but there’s still a risk that it swings open.”

Fitz nodded, hands messing up his curls. He should have stayled with Jemma, no matter how much she would have objected. She wasn’t as fine as she was making out to be, as she said she was. There was the sound of metal breaking but the door remained closed. Fitz tried the handle again, and opened the door, calling into Jemma. “Daisy and I are coming in.”

Jemma turned around at the sound of his voice so close by, now unobstructed by the door, and Fitz took her in. Yes, the shower was running, but she wasn’t in it. She was sitting on the floor, towel wrapped around her. And her back was a bloodied mess. “Jems,” he whispered, so soft that she almost couldn’t hear him before making her way towards him. But Jemma stood up, stumbling away from him. “Please, no,” she begged, hands out in front of her. She was unsteady on her feet, and Fitz had to grab her arms to ensure that she didn’t fall back and hit her head on the sink. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Jemma?” Fitz asked, helping her to side back down. “What’s wrong?”

“Just, please stay away. Every time I try to do well, everything I do, death, destruction and despair follows, it’s not us who’s cursed. It’s me!”

Daisy had walked over, turning of the shower and the sound of pounding water faded from the room. “Jemma,” she said, interrupting what would be a tender moment between the two scientists, and examining the woman’s back, at the white towel now turning pink. “You should have gotten that seen to.”

Jemma’s shoulders rose and fell. “I deserve it.”

“Daisy,” Fitz said, breaking eye contact momentarily from Jemma to ask his friend for something. “Would you get me my hoodie and a pair of pyjama bottoms from my bunk?”

A nod from Daisy and she was gone, but Jemma wasn’t so keen on this plan, begging him to leave her alone, and that she didn’t deserve this. That she didn’t deserve everything.

“Jemma,” he said, looking her in brown eyes that were once so full of life but where now so full of pain and suffering. He hated what had happened to her, blaming himself but he knew that that wasn’t going to help him at the moment. “You’ve did nothing wrong.”

She shook her head, wanting to bury it in his chest but at the same time wanting to get as far away from him as possible, not wanting to infect him with her toxicity any more than she already had. “I killed those Inhumans. I killed Will. I’ve hurt you so many times!”

Fitz shook his head, moving closer to her and paying close attention to her body language. She was on edge and he didn’t want to upset her any more than she already was. “Jemma Simmons, you could never hurt me.”

She wanted to say that she had, she had hurt him so many times but she remained silent, her face crumbling, then falling again, more tears streaming down her face. “Jemma,” Fitz asked, his tone now stern but the kindness that was forever in his voice underlying it. “You have to be honest, okay?” He waited for her to nod before continuing. “Is that why you refused medical treatment? Because you thought you deserved what Ward did to you? You thought you deserved to suffer?”

Another nod came from Jemma and she couldn’t help it anymore, she just had to bury her face in his chest, her tears staining his shirt. He soothed her, running his hands through her hair, untangling the knots that had formed. “I know this is hard, but we’ll get through it like we get through everything, together. Okay?”

She nodded into his chest. By this point, Daisy had dumped the close just inside the door, the hoodie that Fitz had received from the Academy and a pair of tartan pyjama bottoms. “Think you can change into these?” he asked her, passing them over to him.

She let the soft cotton bring life back to her senses, and she nodded. Fitz gave her a smile before standing up, but she grabbed his hand, not wanting him to wait outside, not caring if he stayed there will she changed.

Once she was changed, he took her hand in his own and helped to lead her to the medical bay.

***

It was a month after what was known as the bathroom incident that Jemma finally felt ready to leave the base, and to begin to pursue a romantic relationship. Coulson had hired a new therapist, one that he trusted and Jemma had started to get the help that she needed. Between the therapist and Fitz, she started to open up slowly, telling them everything had was on her mind, and also learning that she didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had even managed to tell Fitz why she had left for Hydra all those months ago, and he hadn’t expected the answer that she had given him. He always believed she had left because she didn’t love him, but in face it had been the opposite.

That first day out of base, Fitz had managed to book out a restaurant that she liked, making sure that there were no possible distractions for her, and that she could recover at her own pace. The last thing that he wanted to do was to push her.

Jemma was awestruck when she walked into the restaurant. She hadn’t been there in so long, not since Fitz came out of his coma. May had taken her a number of times when she was undercover, helping to make sure that she was okay. “Fitz,” she whispered, looking around. “Thank you…” She honestly had no words. She knew that Fitz loved her, and that he had done this before but that didn’t mean that she still wasn’t shocked at his dedication to her. “It’s perfect.”

He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I know how much that you love it here.”

She shook her head, not disagreeing but in pure amazement, a single tear sliding down her face.

Their meal was short and sweet as Jemma was still cautious about being away from the base for far too long. After the meal was over, Jemma was no longer on her side of the booth, she had squeezed in beside him, and started to eat his dessert.

“Should have ordered more,” he joked, but she pouted, saying that she hadn’t been hungry when the dessert menu was offered, but now she was, when she saw his. He just laughed, shaking his head but she cut him off, kissing him.

“You taste of chocolate,” he whispered once they had broken apart.

***

A year later, Fitz booked a table at the same restaurant but this time when booked it, he didn’t have to rent the while restaurant out, this time Jemma was able to cope with more people.

When they arrived there later that night, Fitz was nervous, he could feel it eating away at his insides. And when Jemma went to the bathroom, he knew that it was time to put his plan into action.

Jemma returned from the bathroom and found that Fitz wasn’t there. “Fitz?” she asked, spinning around to look for him. And there he was, on the ground, one on knee with a velvet box. Jemma was speechless, and tears started to make their way down her face.

Fitz wasn’t faring any better, but he somehow managed to get through his speech. “Jemma Simmons, we’ve known each other for some many years now and I love you more than words can say. We’ve been through so much, and the one thing that’s gotten us through all those times is each other. There’s no one I love more, there’s no one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and so will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Jemma’s voice was nothing more than a squeak. Out of everything that she had expected, she hadn’t expected this. “Yes!”

Fitz got up, placing the ring on her finger, and embracing her in a hug. The entire room had burst into applause, but they were oblivious to it. All they cared about were each other.

A kiss graced Jemma’s lips, and she couldn't imagine a better night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you seemed to like the first part. Thanks for all the support for that section! You guys are the best!

The wedding took place six months after the engagement, on a cool summer's day. Jemma was in the hotel room, making her final preparations. May was doing her makeup, Bobbi was sorting out Hunter and his suit, and Daisy was longing on the bed, reading the trashy magazines for the last time, a glass of Buck's Fizz in her hand. "Can't believe that you picked a day in England when the sun's actually shining!"

Jemma resisted the temptation to roll her eyes but didn't as May was putting the final touches to her eyeshadow, the glitter catching the early morning light. "I'll have you know Daisy, that England experiences more weather than just rain."

Before Dais could reply the door opened, and in entered Bobbi, sounding exhausted before the wedding had even begun. "Never again."

"Hunter?" Daisy asked, throwing the magazine down. Bobbi nodded. "Aren't you guys like getting married soon?"

Bobbi gave a heavy sigh, sitting down on the bed next to Daisy. "If he acts like that, we can just get married in our pyjamas."

"Very traditional," came May's voice. She had finished Jemma's make up, and was looking around. "Where's Charlotte?"

"Oh yeah," Bobbi said, remembering the message that she had to pass on. "She's with your parents, and they're meeting with the photographer."

Jemma nodded, rising from he seat and pouring herself a glass. "Careful," Daisy warned. "You want to remember the wedding, don't you?"

Jemma rose an eyebrow, "I was going to say don't you remember the engagement party, but all evidence shows that you don't." She downed the champagne flume in one go, as if to show Daisy that she was accepting an unmentioned challenge. She poured herself a second glass, but drank this one more slowly.

Daisy pointed an accusing finger, and said with mocking tone in her voice, "Watch it, I may not be able to beat you today but I'll get my revenge!"

"Love you too," Jemma said, knowing that it would get a reaction.

"Photo," May said, in the voice she had that no one could disagree with. Jemma took the centre of the photo, her bridesmaids on either side of her, smiles gracing all of their faces. After a number of pictures, Daisy finally spoke, saying that May should get the picture with them. However, May disagreed, saying that it wasn't her day.

"Nonsense," Jemma said, "You're as much a part of this family as any one else."

And May couldn't disagree. After all, Jemma was right. They were all one big, if slightly dysfunctional, family. Daisy gave a smug smile and took the pone of May, and began to take what could only be described as an unnatural amount of selfies, but then again, May wasn't going to disagree with that either. If it provided memories of a day to be treasure, well she wasn't going to prevent that.

The door opened, and in entered Jemma's parents, and her sister as well as the photographer, and yet more pictures were taken; ones of the family, ones of the bridesmaids, some of Jemma individually, and professional ones of the entire group together.

"Hey," said Charlotte, Jemma's sister and maid of honour, "Fitz was looking for you. I told him to stay away."

Jemma rolled her eyes, knowing that Fitz would be like that.

"He said that it wasn't bad luck, that that you guys had already had all the bad luck that you could possibly have."

Jemma rolled her eyes, a characteristic that Bobbi and Daisy would soon learn was a family trait, and said "Oh Fitz," intending nothing with it. Her mind wandered, however, thinking of her future husband, and how he must be feeling right about now. And how Hunter and Mack were getting on as best men. Probably horrifically. But these thoughts didn't mean that she didn't hear Daisy and Charlotte talking about her.

And what they were saying was right, she _would_ be saying his name like that tonight.

"You ready?" her father asked, bringing her back to reality. Jemma nodded and took his hand, leaving the hotel room for the last time as a single, but yet engaged woman.

***

The ceremony was beautiful, there was not a dry eye in the house and even Daisy was unable to make fun of Fitz for wearing a kilt ( _It's traditional_ , he had argued for all those six months). Once the ceremony had ended with a kiss, the newly married couple were whisked of to the grounds of the hotel to have their pictures taken. In the limo on the way there, they couldn't keep their hands of each other.

Fitz kept running his hands up and down her arm, covered in lace due to her dress and that wasn't when they were caressing the back of her neck, trying not to mess up the curled bun that May had did for her.

Jemma, meanwhile, kept stroking his curls mindlessly, in shock that they were finally married, in shock that this had finally happened.

The grounds of the hotel were beautiful, they were one of the things that had really sold the couple on hosting their wedding their, with green grass as far as the eye could see and willows with their branches swaying gently in the summers breeze.

But they got their pictures taken under an oak with sunbeams streaming through the branches and Fitz couldn't help but think of what a goddess that Jemma looked like, standing there.

Tender kisses were had under that tree, saved forever on film, and the newly weds were glad of it, as this was a moment that they never wanted to forget, for as long as they lived, and long after that.

"Do we have to go back," Jemma murmured to him, her forehead leaning against his chest as they took on last look out across the grounds. "Can't we stay here forever?"

Fitz sighed, wanting to do nothing more than to stay here forever, but social obligations drew them back to the main building. "Do you really trust Hunter with a buffet?"

A laugh issued from Jemma because of this, and she nodded. Hunter was _not_ a person you trusted with an all you can eat banquet, but "Neither are you."

A kiss was placed on her forehead because of this, and she was right. He did love his food.

***

Despite there being hesitations about the menu, it went down well, everyone enjoying it. Jemma's father gave the stereotypical father of the bride speech, long and drawn out and full of dad jokes.

Hunter had to be stopped during the best man's speech as his speech was somewhat slurred, there was only so much alcohol that that man could manage, and somehow he always seemed to exceed that limit.

But Jemma only had ears for Fitz speech, and it was truly one of the most beautiful things that she had ever heard.

"None is created and none is destroyed. One of the key principles of energy, and a law of thermodynamics. It was after this speech that I told Jemma how much that I loved her, and a year after that that Jemma said the three most important words to me, and contrarily to what most people would think, it wasn't I love you. It was Maybe there is. Those three words showed me that the woman who I loved the most, who I cared more about than myself, loved me back. She had loved me for all these years that I didn't know, and I don't know what I ever did to deserve her. She's beautiful, she's perfect and I'm proud to call her my wife." Fitz had a longer speech but he was unable to finish, tears streaming down his face showed that. But Jemma didn't care. She was just proud of the man that she called her husband, and she was in just as much shock as him. She just kissed him, knowing that it would never be thanks enough from saving her from that dark place, for showing her how to love again. For showing her that she didn't have to carry the weight of the world by herself.

For teaching her how to love herself again.

And for that, she would be forever thankful.

***

They snuck out of the reception early, after cutting their cake and having their first dance. The song, in their opinion, couldn't have been more perfect. It was _Magic Works_ , from the _Goblet of Fire_ soundtrack. An unusual choice, but during their Academy days, there had been a ball, not unlike the Yule Ball, and Jemma's date had asked her out, only to not show up. A cruel viscous joke.

And the two of them had went of the their room, still in their formal ware and blared that song, enjoying a slow dance, and cementing their friendship forever.

Under an oak tree, not the same as the one from earlier, but one that was close to the room used for the reception, Jemma lay curled up on one of the outdoor cushioned swings as Fitz gently rocked them back and forth.

The stars shone down on them, lighting up everything. "Thank you," Jemma whispered from his lap. For the reception, he had changed out of his kilt and into a set of trousers, much to the disappointment of Daisy who could no longer make fun of him for it.

"For what?" he asked, now able to stroke her hair without fear of messing up May's work.

"For everything," she said, and looked up into the blue eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

He smiled down at her, unsure of how to reply to this but she had closed her eyes by the time he had thought of something, and she appeared to be asleep.

So he didn't wake her, he just let her sleep.

If someone had told him his happy ending would begin with tragedy, he would never have believed them. But here they were, and they had suffered more than any two people should.

But they were together, like they had always were destined to be.

Together, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how big Buck's Fizz is in America or anywhere else in the world, or if it even exists but it's something that people have a tendency to drink on Christmas Morning, and wedding mornings ect... and I believe it is pretty British so I though why not have Jemma drink it to help calm her nerves. Magic Works is beautiful and I full recommend it. And he had to be in a kilt... Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, Marvel owns all.

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding should be up soon, I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading. Marvel owns all. Marvel owns all.


End file.
